Not applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to devices used to attach human-waste-collection bags to the abdomen, which are required for people having colostomy or ileostomy due to colon, rectum, or ileos cancer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Presently similar devices available in the market, called colostomy bags, normally use an adhesive substance to attach it to the abdomen. There are two kinds of colostomy bags that use adhesives. One uses an adhesive pad, which is permanently fixed to the bag. This adhesive pad is thrown away together with the bag after its use. Another kind is where the adhesive pad is separated from the bag. The adhesive pad is fixed to the abdomen for about four to six days. This pad is equipped with a snap-on ring. The bag itself is also fitted with a snap-on ring, which fits the ring on the pad. The bag itself can be of the single use type or drainable/washable.
One disadvantage of using adhesive substances is that the adhesive substance is causing irritation to the human skin. This is due to the blocking of the pores of the skin. The prolonged and continues skin irritation causes painful skin rashes, even sores. Until now, people who have had the operation to remove above-mentioned cancers, must suffer and endure the pain due to the rashes and sores.
Another disadvantage of the use of adhesives is that gas accumulated in the bag can not escape. The bags have to be periodically vented to avoid too much pressure. During this venting process, concentrated gas is released into the air and can disturb other people in the vicinity. It also causes embarrassment for the person using the bag.
To overcome these problems, some companies, especially in Germany, have tried to avoid the adhesive. They use a ring that holds the bag and is pressed against the abdomen by a belt. The disadvantage of this method is that the ring frequently slips. While the ring is still being pressed against the abdomen, it does not remain at the same spot. This causes it to slip away from the stoma, and thereby not channel the human waste into the bag. Another problem is that this method also allows the accumulated gas to leak, creating embarrassment for the user.
Attempts to reduce rashes and sores have also been made by the use of skin barriers, which are applied to the skin before the adhesive pads are applied. However, this has not worked well, mainly since this skin barrier itself reduces the adhesive properties of the adhesive and therefor causes the pad to get loose.
Since 1977 the US PTO has granted 83 patents that are related to colostomy bags. However, none of them have designs that even slightly resemble the invention as described below.
This device comprises a round cap with one or more suction rings, a thin and flexible round sheet of plastic, a plastic bag, a round body, an elastic ring, and a belt holder. A suction ring is defined as a cavity formed by two concentric rings with sufficient space in between them and a backplate.
Objects and advantages of this device are as follows:
(a) This device does not use any adhesive. It therefore prevents cancer patients that have undergone the above-mentioned operations from suffering pain caused by skin rashes and sores. This is a disadvantage of bags using adhesives.
(b) This device uses suction rings, which are formed by incorporating multiple rings in the design of the cap. This prevents the device from slipping away from its intended place on the abdomen. It ensures that all the waste coming out of the stoma will be directed into the bag. Currently available bags that do not use adhesives but use a single ring always slip.
(c) The ability of the belt holder to rotate around the body enables the device to remain in place despite movements.
(d) Another object and advantage is the use of a thin, round, flexible, plastic sheet which will prevent accumulated stomach gas from being released into the air, causing embarrassment for the user. Current devices do not have this sheet.
(e) The above plastic sheet also allows the gas to be very slowly released into the ambient air. It prevents gas accumulation, while still remaining unnoticed by surrounding people. This eliminates the need to vent the bag, which is required for current bags using adhesives.
(f) The above same plastic sheet also prevents contact between human waste and skin, which is another cause of skin rashes. This is also a disadvantage of current bags not using adhesives.
(g) The use of this device is very low in cost since it only requires changing the plastic bag and the plastic sheet. Current bags using adhesives are costly since all parts have to be frequently replaced.